Odeio te amar
by Flaviackles
Summary: O quanto era difícil admitir que estava completamente apaixonado pelo outro ?  Draco x Harry '
1. Chapter 1

**Título :Odeio te amar **

Autora: _Flaviackles_

Sinopse:- Uma festa faz os dois beberem demais e num momento a sós, deixarem se levar pelo impulso... ou podia ser _amor.? _Por que o que seria da vidinha de Harry sem as provocações eternas de Malfoy?

Slash Draco&Potter '

Booooa Leiiitura !

* * *

><p>Harry estava com uma dor de cabeça, IMENSA, bom, não era para menos, tinha acordado na cama de Draco Malfoy, sem roupa alguma, e assim o loiro também estava. E o pior era que ele se lembrava do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, de tudo, porém a palavra <em>pior<em> não se encaixava em **nada**,nada, tinha sido ÓTIMO, ainda _mais _ao se lembrar que foi ELE que ficou por cima, nossa, Malfoy jamais olharia de novo para sua cara.

Aquilo não devia ter acontecido, nunca...Never.

Ele se lembrou como a noite anterior tinha começado, agora que estava longe de Malfoy, na sua cama, no seu quarto, sozinho, conferiu duas vezes.

_Harry POVs'_

Tudo começará na manhã, quando um monitor da corvinal disse animado que ia ter uma festa, do nada, o mundo bruxo estava um caos e queriam que os alunos se divertissem, já que o medo estava por todo o lado.

A festa estava sendo realizada no salão principal, estava sem nenhuma das quatro mesas, estava tendo uma boate com As Esquisitonas.

Na mesa dos professores, havia comidas e bebidas, nenhum alcool...

Começo do erro:

Quando Rony chega no seu ouvido e diz:- Cerveja colega, alguém conseguiu, parece que foi o Joe do 7° ano.

Harry não queria beber, não era chegado a isso, se não fosse a insistência de Hermione e Rony nem tinha vindo, estava cheio de preocupações, porém viu Parkson se jogando para cima de Malfoy, e isso fez ele fechar os pulsos sem querer, sentiu uma coisa estranha e ele decidiu beber, não porque a menina estava dando emcima de Malfoy e sim por ele está PENSANDO em Malfoy, pensando coisas, coisas erradas e a um bom tempo, bebeu um copo, depois outro, perdeu as contas, depois se lembra que começou a dançar, como um louco no meio dos outros, coisa que ele não faria se estivesse ciente de seus atos.

Malfoy começou a dançar com Parkson e seus amiguinhos...idiotas.

Quando Harry foi ao banheiro e depois escutou passos, era Malfoy. O loiro entrou e trancou a porta.

- Uau, Potter, você dança muito mal.- disse rindo '' bêbado ''

- Você estava me olhando dançar Malfoy?.- perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

Malfoy se aproximou ficando na frente dele, com seu hálito fedendo a cerveja:- Você que estava me encarando.

- Eu não.

- Claro que estava.

- Eu não...- mais Harry parou , estava muito perto da boca de Draco e a boca dele, estava tão perto...

Mais foi Draco que foi mais rápido e começou a beijar Harry, com muita pressa, com muita violência, e Harry correspondia do mesmo jeito, e mesmo ali naquele banheiro, pensou: Que esse beijo era muito melhor do que todas as garotas sem sal que ele tinha ficado.

Draco se afastou e antes que ele começasse a pensar alguma coisa, Harry voltou a beijá-lo, e sentiu algo duro bater em sua coxa, e não tinha nenhum objeto por perto, e isso foi a gota d'água, porque Harry estava imaginando coisas, muitas coisas...

- Malfoy, eu quero você.

Draco Malfoy parou de beijar ele, e Harry pensou que ele fosse embora e isso o deixou nervoso.

Quando Malfoy se ajoelhou:- Você quer Potter?- disse apontando para calça do moreno, que estava bem apertada.

Harry mesmo bêbado sabia que não devia responder, pedir aquilo, mais a cena era muito tentadora.

- _Por favor_, Malfoy.- disse colocando a mão no azulejo do banheiro.

Esse era o momento de sair dali, de acabar com aquela maluquice, mais ele estava com Draco...e ele estava abrindo o zíper de sua calça e a abaixando, e depois sua boxer e então segurando a ereção de Harry, aquela sensação do loiro massageando era _tudo._ Malfoy começou levemente, mais logo depois rápido demais, e Harry estava com uma vontade enorme de gozar, mais ele ia dar muita bola para Draco, ele tinha que resistir, mais Draco era mal, e ele sabia disso, pois o loiro abocanhou seu membro e passou a língua...aguente um pouco Harry.

- Draco...

Harry nem tinha se dado conta que estava chamando Malfoy de **Draco**.

- O que Potter?- parou Draco fazendo cara de zangado e voltando ao que estava fazendo.

- Eu vou...- e então ele gozou na boca de Draco.

Draco engoliu e continuou, quando Harry decidiu se afastar:- Assim eu não aguento cretino.

Draco deu um sorriso:- Você não aguenta com nada, Potter.

- Você vai ver...

Então ele puxou a gola do loiro até fora do banheiro, viu as pessoas dizendo:- Briga...

Harry sorriu afinal, na cena, ele estava ganhando, Malfoy viu o sorriso na cara dele e se soltou:- Isso é entre mim e o Potter.- disse ele saindo do salão principal, os dois seguiram para o saguão da sonserina, Harry olhando para trás:- Seu imbécil, onde estamos...?

- Sala da sonserina.

Harry pensou, era melhor na sonserina do que na Grifinória, entrou na sala vazia, quando sentiu mãos em sua cintura e ele sentiu o frio do mármore.

A boca de Draco encaixada na sua e suas mãos na calça do loiro, com sua mente já sorrindo.

- Você é louco.- um tapa em sua mão, ele pensou que o loiro tinha se tocado, e ia acabar agora com aquilo.

- Quarto.

E então ele foi guiado para um quarto.

- Você tem um quarto sozinho?

Malfoy não queria explicar isso e sua mente não conseguiu evitar um '' Só o idiota do Potter pensar nisso, numa horas dessas '', jogou Harry com força na cama, e lhe deu uma mordida no pescoço, e começou a tirar a blusa de Harry, depois Harry tirou a camisa dele, e quando a mão de Draco estava na sua calça ele revertou as posições.

- Eu disse que _você_ ia ver.

- Nem...

Draco ia falar quando sente a mão de Potter entrar na sua cueca e ele geme, muito alto.

- Malfoy.

- Foi mal.- diz ele passando as mãos pelo pescoço de Harry e o beijando, Harry se sentou no colo dele, e sentiu algo duro nas suas nádegas.- Naaaah.

Malfoy olhou para ele com raiva.

Mais Harry não ligou e começou a beijar a barriga dele.

eee...morder, e sua boca começou a descer.

- Seja mais criativo, Potter.- disse Malfoy depois gemendo.

Pronto, era como se ele estivesse pedindo, então Harry tirou rápido a calça do loiro, junto com sua boxer, Malfoy se sentou rápido e fez o mesmo com Harry, já que ele estava sentado, ele empurrou Malfoy de bruços na cama.

- Potter...

Quando escuta algo bem do lado do seu ouvido:- Cale a boca Malfoy.- e ele calou, para depois dar um grito, pois Harry tinha enfiado um dedo...

- Seu imbécil...

Harry parou com os movimentos:- O que você falou Draco?- disse com uma voz provocativa.

- Pare de novo e eu te dou um murro agora.- disse com a voz fraca.

Harry sorriu, e enfiou outro dedo, Malfoy se contorceu:- Ta bom agora, Malfoy?

- Ta ótimo, mais rápido... Só tem isso?

Malfoy adorava provocar Harry, porém aquela não era uma boa hora, já que não convinha a ele, Harry tirou os dedos e entrou de vez em Draco.

- Melhor, cretino?- disse com dentes cerrados.

Draco tinha gemido muito alto, se alguém tivesse no saguão teria ouvido, e Harry se movimentava devagar, ele era um imbécil.

- Potter, quando eu conseguir andar, eu te mato...

Harry sorriu, gargalhou... Então Harry decidiu agir, agora os dois gemendo de prazer...

_FIM DE HARRY POVs._

Se lembrar só fez sua cabeça doer mais e mais, e as coisas embaixo ficassem animadas, sorte que ele estava no seu quarto, sozinho, conferiu de novo. Sorte de Draco, tinha um quarto sozinho...ou não tanta sorte assim...

* * *

><p>Reviews?'?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco acordou e viu que não tinha mais ninguém em sua cama, _por favor, tenha sido um sonho_, mais ele estava sem roupa, e com uma dorzinha, tinha sido real, e isso não era o pior e sim Harry, o cretino do Potter tinha ficado por cima... ele não conseguiu evitar pensar em seu pai nesse momento, dizendo um cruciatus direto para ele.

Tá, ele não queria lembrar, se jogou na cama de novo e se cobriu todo.

Quando escuta a voz de Goyle junto com uma batida na porta:- Draco, o jogo começa daqui a meia hora.

Draco deu um muxoxo, ele tinha esquecido totalmete, era o jogo, não podia jogar quadribol, como ele ia sentar na maldita vassoura? e ainda mais era contra a Grifinória, ele não queria ver Harry.

- Malfoy.

- Eu ouvi Goyle, mim deixe em paz.- grita Draco.

O garoto decidiu deixar para lá, afinal Draco estava com o pior humor de _sempre_.

Ele era o apanhador do time, e tinha que ganhar, se levantou e saiu de seu quarto, a sala já estava quase vazia, seguiu para o banheiro, não respondendo aos'' Bom dias ''.

Entrou no banheiro, ligou o chuveiro frio, e apreciou as gotas geladas, como as coisas estavam complicadas...

Draco não se imaginava vendo Harry, ele tinha enlouquecido? Não, tinha sido ótimo e se Harry pedisse de novo ele faria a mesma coisa.

Pegou uma toalha, se secou, colocou a roupa do time, e saiu do salão da Sonserina, decidiu ir direto para a quadra assim não se encontraria com Harry.

Harry se levantou e foi tomar café, esperando que o loiro não tivesse mais lá.

Rony se aproximou:- Colega, você acabou com o Draco não foi?

Harry ficou pasmo, será que Rony sabia, Não, senão ele nunca mais falaria com ele:- O que?

- Na briga ontem, mim diz que você ganhou.- diz sério, como se fosse a coisa mais importante da terra.

- Ah sim, ganhei.- disse com um sorriso, afinal, ele tinha ganhado.

- E o Malfoy está vivo?- perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais normal.

- Imagino que sim.- sem conter um sorriso.

- Que pena.- disse na maior cara de pau.- Pronto para o jogo, colega?

- Acho que sim.- disse pensando em ver o loiro.- Viu o Malfoy?

- Eu não queria, mais como tenho que ver, espero que ele caia da vassoura.- disse Rony passando a mão pelo ombro de Harry.

Harry se sentou tomou um achocolatado, e saiu com Rony para quadra, no caminho pensou: Que se dane o Malfoy, hoje a grifinória ganha , eu não vou olhar para a cara dele.

Os dois entraram na quadra e logo ele viu o loiro, conversando com Parkson e isso o incomodou, afinal o que ele tinha com essa garota que só viviam juntos? não ia se importar com isso, foi para o vestiário, onde todos os jogadores se aqueciam.

- Escutem, façam de tudo , mais ganhem.- disse Harry alto.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Calma Harry, vamos vencer.- ele escutou a voz de Gina.

O jogo começa, e as vassouras sobem, o pomo também. Harry olha para todos os lados, quando Malfoy passa rápido pelo seu lado, deixando um aroma, ótimo por sinal. Ficou parado uns minutos, quando escuta:- Dez pontos para sonserina.

Voltou a si, enquanto os alunos da sonserina faziam barulho, correu para onde Draco estava, um encarou o outro, e Malfoy, corou.

Harry abaixou os olhos.

Draco voou para outro lado, e Harry o agradeceu por isso. Mais o loiro tinha visto o pomo, estava a centímetros do pomo do ouro. Harry se aproxima, não era hora de lembrar da noite anterior.

O jogo vai passando, a sonserina continuava ganhando, o pomo estava bem na frente deles a altura de distância, um estava do lado do outro...

Draco estava vendo o pomo meio turvo, sua cabeça estava doendo, e Harry estava centímetros da sua frente, pronto para ganhar para sonserina, ele acelerou também, quando tudo escurece, e ele sente soltando a vassoura, Harry olha para o lado, e ver que Draco está escorregando, olhou para o pomo, ia se arrepender disso, voltou e segurou o pulso do loiro. Draco ainda não sabia quem tinha topado nele. Harry se equilibrou na vassoura e com a ajuda de Draco meio gorgue passou o loiro para sua vassoura, o segurando pela cintura e na vassoura.

- E o Potter e o Malfoy estão na mesma vassoura, o que será que está acontecendo?- disse Luna, nova locutora.

Harry pousou a vassoura, quando Rony fez o mesmo:- O que você está fazendo Harry?

- O Dr... Malfoy desmaiou, eu tinha que ajudar.

- Não Harry, você tinha que pegar o pomo, é isso que você faz.

- Rony, eu não podia deixar ele cair.

- Por que?

- Potter, o que aconteceu?- perguntou Minerva se aproximando.

- O Malfoy desmaiou.- apontou para o garoto deitado no gramado.

- Você foi muito gentil de parar para ajudar.- Luna se aproximava- Luna, avise que o jogo acabou.

- Não acabou não.- disse Draco abrindo os olhos e tentando se sentar.

Minerva o ajudou, mais Draco se afastou:- A sonserina perdeu?

- Malfoy, o jogo vai ser próxima semana.- disse Minerva se levantando e indo chamar a Promfey. Rony tinha saído bravo, Harry e Malfoy estavam sozinhos, só faltava isso, Harry te salvar:- Eu estava bem.- disse fazendo bico e se levantando.

Harry o ajudou:- Tá doendo tanto assim?-Draco se afastou dele, olhando a cara maliciosa do moreno.

- Eu estou bem Potter.

- Percebo.

- Draco, você está bem?- era Goyle.

Harry saiu dando passos firmes, afinal a Grifinória podia ter ganhado, agora só próxima semana e tudo pelo mal agradecido do Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy foi levado para a Enfermaria e Pomfrey deduziu que ele estava sem forças por não haver tomado café pela manhã e lhe disse para se alimentar direito apartir de então...

Harry estava na sala comunal da Grifinória ouvindo alguma coisa que Rony dizia, mas Harry não estava entendendo muito, porque estava preocupado com Draco, ouvia algumas palavras como '' deixado ele cair, ter ganhado ,e dois tiros numa cajadada só ''

Hermione do seu lado perguntou:- Harry, você está bem?

- Sim Mione, tudo bem...

- Não ligue para o Ron, ele é um insensível que só pensa em Quadribol.

- Então diz que a idéia de acabar com o Malfoy não era perfeita?- disse o ruivo impaciente.

- Tá legal que não gostamos dele...

- O odiamos.- disse Rony.

'' O odiamos '' , Ele odiava Malfoy? Sim, tinha que se afastar dele, não imaginar coisas , muito menos ficar preocupado com aquele imbécil, tinha que ter uma conversa séria com o loiro.

- Okay Rony, mesmo assim o Harry não podia deixar o Malfoy morrer.- disse Hermione.

- Okay, mas próxima semana vamos ganhar.

- Sem dúvidas Rony.- disse Harry e saiu quase correndo do Salão Comunal, indo direto até a enfermaria, ao entrar viu Malfoy com Goyle e Crabbe.

- O que quer aqui Potter?- perguntou Malfoy ríspido.

- Nada.- diz saindo, esperava que o loiro falasse alguma coisa mais este não falou nada.

Na manhã seguinte tomava café com Rony e Hermione no salão principal.

- Aff, aula com a sonserina.

- Podemos faltar e ir treinar quadribol, que tal Harry?

- Que absurdo Ronald.- diz Hermione.

'' Até que não seria uma mal idéia ''.

Mas não podia adiar ver Malfoy, e hoje ia falar com o loiro.

- Não Rony, vamos para aula.- disse Harry, e Hermione assentiu sorrindo.

Rony comeu calado.

No final da aula de Feitiços, disse a Rony e Hermione que ia falar com Patil e era para os dois irem na frente, para seu azar Draco já tinha saído da sala, mas ele saiu para procurá-lo pelo castelo, andou, andou e nada, estava na porta da biblioteca e esperava encontrar Hermione ali, entrou e para sua surpresa viu Malfoy sentado lendo um livro, num canto, no meio das prateleiras, sozinho, era a hora de falar com o loiro, mas por onde começar?

- O que quer Potter?- ele levanta os olhos do livro.- Diz, anda.

- Oi Malfoy.

- Se está esperando um '' Obrigado '' pode sumir, eu não pedi sua ajuda.

Harry olhou para os lados e se aproximando falou:- Eu não estou aqui para isso afinal, aposto que você nunca disse um '' Obrigado '' na vida.

Malfoy parou para pensar , talvez já, para sua mãe e seu pai.

- Então?- pergunta fechando o livro e jogando na escrivaninha.- Por que me salvou?- se levantou.

- Eu te odeio, mas não quero que você morra.

- Eu preferia, você me fez pagar o maior mico sabia? Ser salvo pelo queridinho Harry.

- Você é um idiota mesmo.

- Você muito mais. E sabe o que é melhor? Nunca fale comigo de novo.

- Concordo.- disse Harry- Era isso que eu vim falar.

- Okay Potter.

Harry saiu, dando passos firmes, era isso que ele vierá falar com Draco, mesmo assim ficou desapontado ao vê-lo dizendo isso...

'' Qual é Harry, é o Draco, você vai superar ''.

Ele voltou até a sala comunal e se jogou no sofá bufando de raiva, tinha mesmo que se afastar de Draco, não seria díficil fez isso sua vida toda, talvez se saísse com alguém esquecesse Draco, a resposta entrou pela porta...Patil.

- Oi Harry.

- Oi Patil, não devia estar na aula?

- Você também. Então?- disse se sentando no braço do sofá.

- Decidi gazear, não estou muito bem hoje.

- O que houve?

- Nada demais, vou ficar bem logo logo e você?

- Dor de cabeça.

'' Seu problema é muito menor que o meu ''.

- Patil, eu estava pensando, se algum dia...se você poder...tiver livre..

- Se for um convite para sair eu aceito.

Que bom que ela tinha o poder de advinhar as coisas, ou fosse assanhada mesmo.

- Então, quando?

- Hoje a noite, que tal?

- Ótimo, hum...no lago?

- Adorei.

- Até de noite, então...- subiu para o dormitório masculino, Patil era legal e seu jeito iria fazer ele esquecer Malfoy.

E como marcado assim aconteceu, estavam as oito horas os dois sentados debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago, Patil tinha levado uma luminária, cerveja amanteigada e algumas outras coisas.

- Boa idéia.- disse Harry sorrindo e se sentando.

- A sua idéia de me convidar foi melhor.- disse lhe beijando na bochecha, só para se aproximar do garoto.

Draco que estava sentado na porta do castelo com seus amigo, rindo de alguma coisa, parou de sorrir ao olhar aquela cena, que não era nada discreta, porque foi como uma pedrada no seu peito se foi ele que mesmo disse para Harry se afastar?

- Está vendo o que estou vendo Draco? Que bonitinho.- disse Pansy rindo.

- Estou Pansy.- e me sentindo péssimo, era fazer ciúmes que Harry queria, era isso que ele ia ter:- Mas não estou afim de falar do Potter, vamos para o dormitório estou com sono.

Crabbe e Goyle iam lhe seguindo, quando Draco disse:- Ninguém chamou vocês dois.

Crabbe e Goyle olharam um para o outro e foram para o jardim.

Pansy passou a mão pela cintura de Malfoy e disse no seu ouvido:- Adorei a idéia.

Draco entrou no seu quarto aos beijos com Pansy, dando vários amassos e beliscos na garota, não que estivesse afim de ficar com ela, era raiva mesmo, raiva da cara de pau da Patil sem sal.

Na manhã seguinte, conseguiu passar por Harry sem falar nada, mas conseguiu ouvir uma voz chata :- Bom dia Harry.- Patil.

- Bom dia Patil.- olhou para o loiro, só para ver se ele via que estava abraçando a garota, o loiro nem virou, ele devia ficar feliz, mas não ficou.

Draco lutava contra toda sua curiosidade e ciúmes para não virar e dar um murro na cara daquela garota, mas seguiu e ao virar o corredor se odiou por seus olhos estarem marejados '' Potter cretino'' murmurrou.

No salão principal Harry encarava Pansy e Malfoy cheios de dengos e quando o outro não olhava Malfoy sentia vontade de vomitar, ao ver Patl paparicando Harry.

- A Pansy e o Malfoy estão namorando? - pergunta Hermione enquanto iam para a aula de Poções.

- Devem estar.- diz Harry vendo os dois de mãos dadas no pátio. Aquelas mãos frias, que caminhou por todo seu corpo naquela noite. '' Controle-se Harry '' .

- Se merecem.- disse Hermione.

- Aham.

A tarde Harry ficou trancado no salão comunal porque o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente, para seu azar, Patil ficou com ele...

- Harry vamos ver um filme?

- Qual?- perguntou sem ânimo.

- Crepúsculo.

- Pode ser.

Patil pegou a mão de Harry e passou pelos seus ombros.


	4. Chapter 4

No salão principal a noite, Harry passou por Draco esperando uma brincadeirinha estúpida sobre estar namorando com a '' gêmea assanhada'', mas esta brincadeirinha não veio.

Será que Draco nunca mais ia falar com ele mesmo?

Ele devia gostar disso, afinal estava namorando com Patil para isso, **esquecer Draco**. Entrou e viu o loiro agarrado a Pansy, ficou encarando a cena e nem ouviu quando Patil falou.

'' Harry '' falou a garota alto, algumas pessoas da mesa da sonserina viraram.

Draco que estava perto, virá e ver que o moreno estava olhando para ele, sorriu disfarçadamente e voltou sua atenção a Pansy, que olhava para Harry com um sorriso.

- O que foi Potterzinho, sua cicatrizinha está falando com você?- pergunta Pansy rindo. Alguns sonserinos fizeram o mesmo.

Draco só virou sorrindo esperando a resposta. E além dessa hipocresia toda, ele conseguiu continuar...ufff... Lindo.

- Não, é porque eu achei que o Malfoy fosse um pouquinho mais inteligente, mas me enganei.

_'' Ele se faz de santinho mas tem a resposta na ponta da língua _'' - pensou Draco.

- Com certeza sou muito mais esperto que você.- diz olhando para Patil.

Segundos de silêncio !

- Só isso Draco? - pergunta Pansy indignada.

- Não ligue para ele, meu bem.- disse virando para a garota.

Pansy sorri, como se fosse um ser humando normal e Draco passa os braços pelo ombro dela.

- E você Harry, vai deixar as coisas assim?- pergunta Patil.

- Patil, você é esperta demais para discutir com esse garoto mesquinho.

- Concordo.- diz lhe abraçando e lhe dando um beijo.

- O salão não é o melhor lugar para se agarrar, Potter. - diz a voz de Snape atrás de Harry.

- Me descupe.

Draco ria.

Para azar de Harry e Draco a sonserina e a grifinória teriam aula de Defesa contra a Artes das Trevas juntos, a sala estava cheia e assim que os dois entraram e tiveram que sentar na mesma mesa.

- Ninguém merece.

- Digo o mesmo. - disse Harry.

Ficaram a aula toda em silêncio até Snape ter uma maldita idéia '' Um trabalho em dupla para próxima terça- feira'', Harry ia falar com Patil quando Snape continua '' Deixem de conversa. A pessoa que está na sua mesa ''.

Draco bufa.

- Eu também odiei a idéia.- maldita hora que foi sentar ao lado de Draco.

'' Vocês vão ter que pesquisar sobre alguma criatura das trevas e falar tudo sobre está criatura, vale a nota ''.

Mão erguida.

- Sim Srta. Granger?

- Devia ter um sorteio para decidir a criatura.

- Você faz isso depois, é hora de aula, peguem os livros.

Depois de uma aula tensa, enfim intervalo, Hermione pega vários papéis começa a colocar o nome das criaturas como um sorteio em um chapéu.

- Eu quero muito tirar um lobisomem.- disse a garota animada,- comece Harry...

- Eu tiro o papel.- disse a sua irritante dupla.

- Por mim.- deu de ombros.

Draco tirou um papel:- Vampiros.

- Gostei.- disse Harry- Faremos na quinta.

- Não.

- Por que Draco?

Draco não se manifestou mais algo mexeu no peito seu peito quando Harry te chamou de Draco:- Porque vai ter treinamento do quadribol.

- Ah, não precisa se preocupar, minha equipe já ganhou.

Draco bufa:

- Sonhe Potter.

- Então na sexta.

- Pode ser. - diz Draco saindo com Crabbe e Goyle.

- Nossa Harry que azar, logo o Malfoy.- disse Rony.

Azar?


	5. Chapter 5

Gente, me descupa se os capitulos anteriores estão meios confuzinhos taar ? Agora '' Odeio te amar '' tem uma BETA : Giovana PMWS , muiiiito obrigada por estar mim ajudando niiina *-*

Boa leitura !

* * *

><p>Harry acorda de um pesadelo, e percebe que seus olhos estavam marejados, e estava se sentindo péssimo.<p>

Ainda se lembrava do seu sonho...

Nele Malfoy caia da vassoura, sente um aperto no coração, e uma lágrima cai._ "É só um sonho sem significado algum"_

_Mas e se for verdade? O que eu faria se aquele estúpido morresse?_

Deveria avisar a Draco? Com certeza ia fazer papel de otário e Malfoy não acreditaria. Tinha que ter uma conversa com Hermione, bom, mas não ia avisar diretamente...

Não conseguiu dormir...

Acorda cedo e sai do dormitório, sorri ao ver que Hermione já estava acordada, estudando.

- Oi Mione, quero falar com você.

- Diga Harry - diz sem tirar os olhos do livro

- Pode olhar para mim?

Hermione fecha o livro:- Estou procurando sobre os ogros, pois o Ron é o maior preguiçoso.

- Sério? - se finge de surpreso.

- Sim, então qual o problema?

- Eu tive um sonho em que acontece algo ruim a uma pessoa, e se acontecer?

- Harry, nem sempre sonhos acontecem, mas você poderia avisar a essa pessoa.

- Impossível.

- Não fala com esta pessoa?

- Mais ou menos isso. - diz se levantando.

- Quem é Harry?

Não tinha mal em falar quem era a pessoa, só não precisava contar que estava muito preocupado, nem que não dormiu, nem que chorou:- O Malfoy.

- É, complicado.

- Mas temos que avisá-lo.

- Como Harry? - pergunta a garota.

- Estou pedindo a sua ajuda, me ajude.

- Eu não sei Harry. Fique de olho nele no treinamento da Sonserina de amanhã.

- Ok.

- Você é uma pessoa boa Harry.

- Sim... - _talvez se ela soubesse que estava apaixonado por Draco não achasse isso. Será que entenderia? _- Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer, agora vá acordar o Rony.

- Tudo que pedir. - diz sorrindo. E entra no quarto gritando, acordando, Neville, Simas e Thomas.

- Harry, eu estava sonhando que ganhavamos da Sonserina. - disse Rony.

- Isso foi uma visão. - disse Thomas se levantando - Que preguiça, isso são horas Harry?

- Acordei cedo hoje. - dá um sorrisinho - Levantem.

Tiveram uma aula de Aparatação, no qual Harry já estava craque e depois ele sai da sala com Patil.

- Eu não preciso de aulas, aparato muito bem. - diz Patil.

- Sim. - disse sem muito ânimo.

- Está tudo bem Harry?

- Patil, você gosta de mim?

- Sim, muito. - diz lhe dando um beijo, aprofundando-o cada vez mais. - E você?

Ele fica calado.

- Não gosta Harry? - a garota pergunta olhando nos seus olhos.

Ele se afasta:- Gosto mais não...

- Tudo muda com o tempo.

- Você tem razão. - ele precisava esquecer Draco, _"você a está usando Harry" "Tudo muda com o tempo"._

Os dois ficam se beijando.

- Harry, queria fazer o trabalho com você. - diz Patil sorrindo.

- Você está fazendo com quem mesmo?

- Com o Neville.

- Qual o tema?

- Lobisomens, fácil.

- Sim, o meu é...

- Vampiros, moleza também.

- A parte que não é moleza é fazer com o Malfoy.

- Olha ele lá. - aponta para o garoto que andava de mão dadas com Pansy.

- Você acha que eles estão juntos pra valer?

- Aham, ouvi boatos que na segunda ele levou ela para o quarto.

Harry piscou os olhos, algo mexeu no seu estomâgo.

- Harry, tudo bem?

- Estou ótimo

- Atá. - diz irônica. - Tchau, vou falar com a minha irmã.

- Tchau. - e então Rony e Hermione se aproximam, discutindo.

Nenhuma novidade.

- A Ana sai com qualquer um. - diz Hermione vermelha de raiva.

- Nunca vi.

- Porque estava olhando para bunda da Lilá.

Rony olhou espantado para a garota.

Harry podia até estar errado mais aquilo parecia ser puro ciúme, mas preferiu ficar calado.

- E se ela sai com todos e daí?

- Você é um burro mesmo. - diz Hermione saindo.

Rony olha para Harry:- O que eu fiz?

- Descubra isso sozinho, temos treinamento mais tarde, vamos avisar a todos.

O tempo passou muito rápido, treinou quadribol, e quando viram já eram oito horas. Foi para o vestiário, ia tomar um banho e dormir...

Não foi assim tão fácil, ficou horas acordado.

Na quinta Harry chegou na quadra mais cedo, com sua capa de invisibilidade, varinha e vassoura. Logo viu o time da sonserina entrando.

_"Que tenha sido um sonho, pois se não vai ser muito estranho, eu entrar salvando Draco"._

Logo ele vê o loiro voando, Harry começa a suar, ainda mais porque o metido ficava virando na vassoura, indo até a ponta. Enfim o tempo do treino acaba e Harry respira, o loiro desce da vassoura e fala com um jogador da Sonserina, e todos seguem para o vestiário. Harry ia esperar todos sair, viu um por um, menos Draco, passou-se dez minutos e nada do loiro sair do vestiário. Com a capa desce e corre para o vestiário, a porta abre, Draco ouve e a fecha, estava na última cabine, uma porta abre, a outra, só falta uma.

Percebe a ansiedade pairando no ar e a porta abrindo, coloca a mão para frente num movimento rápido e puxa a capa.

Harry leva um susto e grita.

Malfoy o empurra até a parede, quando Draco percebe que empurrou um pouco forte demais solta Harry, e Harry se recompõe.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu que pergunto isso. - diz Draco.

- Eu vim ver se esqueci meu sapato aqui.

- Sei, eu não sou burro Potter, te vi na quadra.

- Eu?

O empurra novamente, Harry segura seus pulsos, Malfoy fica quieto.

- Eu tive um sonho que você caia da vassoura, e ...- diz nervoso.

Se Malfoy não tivesse tão chocado riria agora.

Malfoy se solta de Harry e sai correndo da quadra, Harry escorrega até o chão:- Você é um burro Potter.

Caminhando até o salão comunal da Sonserina, só uma coisa passava na sua cabeça. _"Harry se importa comigo". _Se seu orgulho não fosse tão grande ele o tinha beijado naquela hora. Sorri... _"Com que cara ele vai olhar pra mim amanhã?"_

* * *

><p>Continuuua '<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Realmente me descupem pela longa demora para esse capítulo, já estava pronto à um tempão, mas minha net não colabora comigo- NUNCA :3

esse capítulo sem betagem por culpa da minha demora, super demorada :/ eu quis postar o quanto antes!

Boa leitura :)

* * *

><p>Harry entrou no salão principal sem ao menos olhar para mesa da Sonserina, se sentou perto de Rony e Hermione, que conversavam como se não tivessem discutido.<p>

- Harry, não vá dormir tarde, com o trabalho com o babaca, temos que ganhar amanhã.

- Relaxe Ron.

Estavam no pátio quando Harry avisou em que sala fariam o trabalho. Malfoy apenas concordou com um sorriso na cara...

Entrou na sala as 19:00 horas da noite e que vida, Malfoy estava lindo, dava para sentir seu perfume embriagando a sala, seu cabelo liso de lado, com uma regata preta e uma calça branca meia folgada, facinha de tirar.

'' Concentre-se no trabalho Harry ''.

Harry entrou na sala, com seu cabelo arrepiado, com seus olhos verdes e um perfume que levava Malfoy a loucura, estava com uma blusa quadrangulada azul e uma calça jeans preta.

- Vai ficar parado na porta a noite toda?

- Não.- saiu do seu transe- trouxe esses livros.- nem olhou para os olhos de Draco.

- Eu também.

Se aproximou sentando na carteira ao seu lado. Harry abriu um livro e começou a ler sem falar nada.

Draco ficou olhando para o moreno. Harry percebia o olhar de Malfoy sobre si, mas continuou'' interessado'' nos Vampiros .

Dá um muxoxo e ver que Draco sorri.

- Vai começar a pesquisar ou não?

- Ficou preocupado comigo ontem ,Potter?- fala rindo.

- Malfoy, não enche, comece a ler.- diz virando.

Malfoy pega um livro e começa a ler, ficaram meia hora calados.

- Bom, já sei o que vamos colocar no trabalho.- disse Harry.

- Deixe eu ver.- Harry lhe dá o livro.

Depois de uns segundos.

- É... até que está bom.

Aquilo era um grande elogio vindo de Draco:- Muito bom.

- ATÉ QUE TÁ BOM.- repete- agora você copia tudo.

- Por que eu?

- Porque você que escolheu.

- De jeito nenhum Malfoy, você copia.

- Vá sonhando.- diz largando o livro.

- Eu que pesquisei.

- E daí?

- A metade.

- Okay.- respodeu Malfoy.- Eu vou ver se encontro mais alguma coisa.

Harry assentiu.

- Ok.- eram 20:00 horas e Harry decidiu ir dormir:- Então até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Os dois se levantam e quando Harry pega na maçaneta, Draco segura a porta.

Harry virá.

- Não se preocupe comigo amanhã.- diz muito perto do moreno, e um fogo começou a passear pelo corpo de Harry.

- Seu idiota.- bocas tão próximas.

Que se aproximam, e se encaixam, Draco prensa Harry na porta e enfia sua língua na boca de Harry, Harry pega suas mãos e segura firme a cintura de Malfoy, nessa hora as mãos de Draco estavam na barriga de Harry...

'' Se Afaste, se afaste '', Harry segura a mão de Draco, e o loiro para de beijá-lo, se afastando.

- Você disse para pararmos, se lembra? não é o que está fazendo.

- Foi você que me beijou.- disse se soltando de Potter.

- Você sabe que não.

- Foda-se Potter.

- Você sabe que não é bem assim.- disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

Draco não conseguiu controlar, quando viu tinha dado um forte murro em Harry, que levou sua mão ao seu rosto...

Draco se arrependeu na mesma hora, de impulso pegou a mão de Harry e tirou de seu olho, estava vermelho:- Me descu...- Você é Draco Malfoy. Ele empurrou Harry de leve abriu a porta e saiu.

Na sua cama , Harry não conseguia parar de pensar em seu sonho, só sabia que precisava dormir...

Se lembrou do beijo de Draco, e sorriu sem querer ao pensar no quase me descupe de Draco, _'' É, o idiota está mudando ''._

Draco na sua cama, se sentia péssimo, não sabia se era por ter dado um murro em Harry, ou ter pedido desculpas. Enfiou seu rosto no travesseiro, tinha que dormir, tinha que ganhar amanhã._ Era só um murro, Harry ia ficar bem._

Harry acordou com o sonho novamente, bom e ele estava chorando, ele não podia deixar isso acontecer com Malfoy, mas o que fazer? _Ia falar com Draco, se ele não se importasse , ele que caisse, _era bom se tudo fosse tão simples.

Era sete horas e ele saiu do dormitório com Rony.

- O que foi isso no seu olho?

- Briga com o Malfoy.

- Você bateu nele num foi?

_'' Devia, mas não consegui'' ._

- Não.

- O que?- maior grito.

- Eu vou derrotá-lo hoje.

Os dois entraram no salão principal.

Olhou para mesa da sonserina e logo viu Draco, com Pansy, o loiro levantou os olhos e abaixou novamente, estava comendo quando viu o loiro saindo, se levantou e gritou:- Malfoy.

Malfoy virou:- Que é Potter?

- Quero falar sobre o trabalho.- disse virando para os outros jogadores.

- Você fala depois do jogo.

- É importante.

- Não é não.- disse saindo com seus amigos.

E Harry voltou bufando para a mesa.

Na quadra todos estavam animados, os times estavam no vestiário e ouviram Luna:- Bem vindos a final do Quadribol, vamos receber agora o time da Sonserina.

Os verdes entraram, com o loiro de olhos claros na frente.

e logo depois Harry entrou do mesmo jeito, porém cheio de preocupações na cabeça.

- Valendo.

As vassouras subiram e o pomo também, Draco vai para algum lugar muito rápido, dando um grande susto em Harry.'' Esquece ele '', olhou para os lados a procura do pomo.

- Dez pontos para a grifinória.

Harry comemora e volta a olhar a quadra. E Malfoy é claro...

Draco ficava olhando para cara de Harry, sempre que o moreno não fazia, '' Porque ele não está procurando a porra do pomo?'' '' Ele não PODE estar preocupado comigo '' '' Mas ele está ''.'

Mesmo sabendo que seria fácil ganhar a final, não teria graça alguma, se aproximou do moreno :- Jogue de verdade.

- Eu estou jogando.- disse se afastando de Draco, pois tinha visto o pomo, Draco vôo atrás dele, lado a lado.

O pomo a frente deles, Malfoy vai até a ponta da vassoura, Potter olhou para ele. Não sabia se tentava pegar o pomo ou ficar de olho no loiro. Draco esticou a mão, Harry olhou e viu que os dedos quase se fechavam pela bolinha, estica a mão também.

Escuta gritos, o pomo desce , Draco desce com o pomo.

Harry dá a meia volta e desce também, mais estava uns metros distante, ver a mão de Draco prestes a pegar o pomo :- DRACO CUIDADO...

* * *

><p>Ah, novamente, desculpas!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Oii -_- sim, por mais que eu tenha demorado , essa fic vai ser terminada claro. :3 eu seeii que disse que não ia demorar, mas fiquei meia desanimada ... Please, reviews' mas não vou abandonar a fic porq eu siinto um carinho por ela e espero que vocês curtam ela o quanto eu adorei escrever '

e ai vai o capítulo 7 .

* * *

><p>Draco abri os olhos e olha para os lados, estava sozinho na enfermaria, sua cabeça e seu corpo doía, senti que tem alguém de seu lado, mas não via ninguém...Quem poderia ser? Sim. Tirou a capa de invisibilidade e viu Harry Potter, este dormia.<p>

- Harry.- murmurrou baixinho.

Mas ele continuou dormindo.

Draco ficou olhando para ele e penso porque motivo o moreno estaria ali, talvez ele gostasse dele, Draco não conseguia não gostar da idéia. Cobriu ele com a capa, pegou sua mão e fechou os olhos novamente, sua cabeça doía.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para Draco, deu um sorriso:- Idiota.- passou a mão pelo cabelo dele e fechou os olhos novamente.

Hermione entrou no dormitório masculino atrás de Harry, mas encontrou apenas Rony :- Cadê o Harry?

- Não vi ele depois que o jogo acabou.- o garoto estava bravo.

- Ron, só foi um jogo.- diz sentando em uma cama.

- Não foi um jogo, foi a _final_.

- Será que você só pensa nisso?- bufa Hermione.

- Não Mione, eu penso em você também, mas você não se importa.- ele se levanta e caminha em direção a saída do quarto.

- Ron.- ela segura sua mão.- Você é mesmo um burro.- disse olhando em seus olhos.- Você nunca percebeu que eu te amo?- disse abrindo um sorriso com a cara de surpresa do ruivo.

- Ama?

Hermione revira os olhos e te beija, Rony abraça ela pela cintura, e os dois continuam se beijando.

- Eu quero ser sua namorada.

- Você já é.

- E onde está o Harry?- pergunta se afastando um pouco, afinal é estranho acabar de se declarar a um de seus melhores amigos.

- Eu não quero pensar no Harry, só quero ficar com você.

- Eu também Ron.

Rony volta a beijar ela, um beijo que faz os dois ficar sem ar.

Harry escuta passos e se levanta, se cobrindo com a capa, era Pomfrey, seguido por Pansy . '' Não creio ''.

A garota correu até a cama e deu um beijo nos lábios de Draco, enquanto ele dormia, o garoto abriu os olhos de imediato:- Pansy?- olha ao redor.

Só Harry sabia quem ele procurava.

- Querida, ele precisa descansar. - diz Promfey.

- O que aconteceu?- pergunta Draco desnorteado.

- Você caiu da vassoura. - disse Pansy.- Mas conseguiu pegar o pomo.- disse sorrindo.

- Verdade?

- Sim, você pegou e caiu.

- Pansy, ele está cansado.- falou Pomfrey.

- Okay, venho te ver amanhã.

- Okay.- ele realmente queria ficar só, na verdade, com apenas uma pessoa. Quando Promfey e Pansy saíram . Harry se aproximou da cama de Draco já que ele estava com uma expressão triste.

Então Draco se senta e com os braços esticados puxa a capa de Harry.

Harry leva um susto:- Como?

- Eu senti...- ele ficou vermelho.

- Meu perfume?- pergunta se sentando na cama de Draco com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não, seu idiota, senti que tinha alguém.

- Claro.- Harry bufa, pega a capa e se levantando e colocando a capa para sair.

Draco não queria que ele fosse embora.

- Eu senti o seu perfume.- fala se arrependendo na mesma hora.

Harry sorri, e vira:- Eu sei, só estava brincando.

- Não ria estúpido, não fui eu que fiquei superpreocupado com você.

- Como você sabe que estou rindo?

- Consigo ver sua cara estúpida.

- Você sonha com ela, não é?- Harry viu os pelos de Draco se arrepiando, pois disse isso bem no ouvido do loiro.

- Nunca.

- Ah, Draco não minta...

Harry escuta passos e se afasta da cama.

Porém teve uma ideia muito melhor, Promfey estava mexendo em alguma coisa e Harry colocou sua mão na coxa de Draco e começou passear com seus dedos,fazendo leves carinhos, Malfoy se contorcia de leve tentando se controlar, Harry sorria.

- Pare Potter.- disse Draco baixo.

Promfey que via o garoto se mexendo vira:- Tudo bem Sr. Malfoy?

- Sim. - diz vermelho. Promfey se aproximou e Harry se afastou, com uma enorme vontade de rir, era melhor sair, escuta Promfey dizer que o loiro estava queimando de ''febre''.

Distante dali, Harry riu muito, ele devia se afastar mas queria muito voltar lá e ficar com o loiro, com certeza no momento Draco não queria o mesmo, subiu, entrou no quarto e viu seus melhores amigos se beijando, ainda com a capa, colocou a mão na coxa de Hermione.

- Rony.- disse dando um tapa no garoto.

Harry riu, e tirou a capa.

- Harry, o que deu em você? -disse Hermione.- Me desculpe Ron.

- Não se preocupe.- disse olhando para a garota.

E os dois voltaram a se beijar.

Harry podia até num ter ganhado a taça, mas estava feliz, mesmo que os sonserinos fossem insuportáveis...

- Ah, Harry a Patil estava te procurando.- falou Rony depois que se afastou de Hermione.

Ah, Patil, que garota chata.

Desceu para a sala comunal.

- Harry, te procurei desde a hora do jogo.- era a garota.

- Estava ocupado.

- Você nem parece se importar comigo.- diz indo lhe dar um abraço.

- Eu me importo.

- Mas não me ama.- falou se afastando.

- Eu gosto de você Pavarti...

- Você ainda gosta da Cho?

- Não e não quero falar disso.

- Okay e sobre o que você quer falar? - perguntou brava.

- Sobre nosso relacionamento.

- Você não quer mais namorar comigo?

- Isso mesmo, estou afim de outra pessoa.

- Quem?

- Uma pessoa, eu quero continuar sendo seu amigo.

- Eu NÃO quero. - saiu com raiva.

Na cama, nesta noite de domingo, Malfoy sentia falta de algo, de Harry, se sentia tão sozinho. Queria voltar para o salão comunal, mas Pomfrey disse que só estaria livre amanhã a tarde, ele queria muito sair,ali estava muito entediante.

Ele escuta a porta sendo aberta, mas não viu ninguém, fechou os olhos, sentindo alguém se aproximar, fazendo ele suar, depois alguém se deitando num pequeno espaço em sua cama, podia quebrar Harry agora, mas não queria que o moreno saísse dali, sentiu Harry passando as mãos pelo seus cabelos, se arrepiou.

- Não finja estar dormindo Malfoy.

Draco abre os olhos e ver Harry, a pessoa que ele queria que estivesse bem ali. Deu-lhe um tapa.

O moreno segurou seu braço:- Você está louco?

- O que foi aquilo de manhã?

Harry deixou que um sorriso surgisse.

- Não teve graça.

- Eu achei que sim Draco.

- Ahã, e a Pomfrey disse que eu estava queimando e me fez tomar um remédio horrível.

Depois que falou, olhou para o sorriso de Harry.

- Que foi?

- Você admitiu que eu te deixo pegando fogo.- disse malicioso.

Draco começa a gaguejar.

- Eu n-não...

Harry coloca seu dedo na boca dele.

- Vá dormir.

Draco morde o dedo de Harry:- Você não manda em mim Potter.

- Okay. Mas você está com sono.

- Eu não, estou cansado de dormir, quero ir para meu quarto.

- No seu quarto não tem eu.

- Por isso.

- Deixe de ser orgulhoso, sei que quer que eu fique aqui, agora, como sua cabeça está?

- Bem, podia sair daqui agora.

- Num sei como a Pomfrey não te liberou, você é tão cabeça dura.

- Eu não.- diz encostando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos.

- Não.- revira os olhos e ri. Se cobre e dorme também...

Hermione acorda, querendo visitar Rony, decidiu ir até o dormitório masculino, entrou no quarto e de relance olhou para cama de Harry e não o viu . '' Será que aconteceu alguma coisa ?'' ficou preocupada...

Ia acordar Rony, quando tem uma ideia melhor, abre a mala de Harry que estava pesada, e ver logo o mapa de maroto, procura o moreno e então bate o olho '' Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter '' IMPOSSÍVEL. O que Hary tá fazendo lá?

Desce as escadas, sem fazer barulho, e segue lentamente até a enfermaria, ainda com o mapa, vai até o lado da cama e puxa a capa '' Não'', viu o moreno encostado a cabeça do loiro, as mãos deles estavam entrelaçadas,e olhando assim Malfoy parecia até inocente, cobriu Harry, só sabia uma coisa ...Se Rony soubesse ia matar Harry queimado...

* * *

><p>uma reviewzinha né?<p>

Não vou jurar mais nada, mas_ pretendo _terminar essa fic esse ano aiinda . Bejinhuus -*


End file.
